See No Evil
by RootbeerFloatShallPrevail
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy becomes blind and the only one willing to help him is Hermione Granger? Will he be able to go to Hogwarts? Or will he become insane in his own mind before he gets a second chance? Rated R for Adult Content and Violence
1. Switched Destinies

**_See No Evil_**

**By Amy Woods  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

**Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy becomes blind and the only one willing to help him is Hermione Granger? Will he be able to go to Hogwarts? Or will he become insane in his own mind before he gets a second chance?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Way Away by Yellow Card.**

* * *

In the very darkest room of the mansion, a pale blonde lay on the floor, cuts and scrapes all over his body. He flinched at the pain in his left arm, the crimson liquid trickling down his arm stinging a fiery throb. His eyes were out of focus, and he wanted nothing more than to scream out in fury. This couldn't have happened to him. A loud set of footsteps echoed in the hallway next to the door the young teen was near. The boy tried to lift himself up on his arms, but he only fell face down and winced. He had to get out of here. Nothing was for him now; he needed to escape as soon as possible. He recollected a painful memory of only an hour ago, when the Dark Lord had arrived unexpectedly and told Draco that he had to choose. Choose between life and a mark, or death and stubborn pride.

* * *

"Draco, I offer you the highest degree of life; life at the right hand of me. Isn't this what you've always wanted?" The Dark Lord asked, his golden snake eyes hidden inside his hood of black. He extended a bony, ashen hand to the boy sitting in an armchair of the living room in the north wing of the mansion. Two Death Eaters in black hoods held Draco down by the shoulders, keeping him in place in his seat. Even as he struggled against the restraint, it was useless.

"I--" He tried to squeak out a word, but was silenced immediately by the Dark Lord when the bony hand faced its palm to Draco to shush him. Draco fell silent and watched as the Dark Lord paced slowly back and forth before him; his arms were tucked behind his back as if he were lost in great thought. A small bead of sweat lingered off Draco's forehead as he gulped down his words in disgust with himself.

"Lucius Malfoy is aware of your turning me down?" The Dark Lord's face turned to Draco as he stopped pacing. Two slits for eyes pierced into Draco's. Draco shook his head softly. "Where is your father?"

"In New Zealand… on your orders." Draco answered quietly. He looked down to the floor and felt ashamed of himself. He wanted to tell his father he hadn't planned on becoming a Death Eater, but every time he tried to force the words out of his mouth, his father would say how proud he was and Draco would fall silent once more. But tonight he had gotten enough strength to tell the Dark Lord.

"Interesting… And yet you feel as if you're too good to be a Death Eater?" Voldemort sneered and took a menacing step closer to Draco. Draco squirmed in his seat and shook his head. "Answer me when I speak to you, boy. – Your father has been nothing but grateful to me for allowing you the privilege of becoming my right hand and follow in his footsteps, and now you're too good for the occupation?"

"Never." Draco responded. "I'm not good enough, My Lord." He didn't want to tell the Dark Lord he had been saved by Harry Potter last year from a Vampire attack, and was now on good terms with The Golden Boy. It wasn't as if they were friends, only a mutual understanding.

"Not good enough, you say?" The Dark Lord sneered in a high, snakelike voice. "It is the one's who say they are not good enough that make the best candidates, Draco." Voldemort extended his slimy pale hand and grabbed Draco's jutted out chin, so that they met eye to eye once more. "You will be my Right Hand, Draco. Your Father is allowing you to take his position; you're not imposing. You have a choice. Live and join us, or die and take your stubborn pride to your grave."

* * *

He had chosen death, but his Master would have none of it.

* * *

"What did you say, boy?"

"I said I accept death. – It is not the worst of deaths, death without honor."

"Insolent fool. You are to be my---"

"Your what?" Draco spat, his eyes turning a darker silver. "Your bitch? Your own little slave that would give their right arm," He flung his right hand to the side of his face, "for you? – No. I'm not going to be your filthy little bitch." Voldemort chuckled softly and removed his hand from Draco's chin.

"Ah, you are one with a tongue, eh, Malfoy?" Everyone around the room chuckled even more. "Maybe we should cut that out?" Draco's eyes went wide. They couldn't ruin his perfect face! "I thought that would get your attention. – No, Draco. You are to become a Death Eater. My 'bitch' as you so kindly put it." He drew his wand slowly out of his robes and a thin glow of his smiling lips could be seen behind the darkness surrounding his face. "Crucio!"

Draco's insides doubled up. No, not again! The pain was overwhelming, as a thousand little needles of pain shot through him, touching every nerve inside of his body. He screamed out; Draco was weak. The Dark Lord knew this. With a smile from Voldemort the pain increased ten fold, and Draco began to cry from the pain. All around the room, sinister laughs were issued. It was the most disgraceful thing for a Death Eater to cry, and even more for a Malfoy. Draco's shoulders were let go, and he was shoved to the floor out of the chair. He clutched his chest; the pain was eating away at his lungs. He couldn't breathe. This was ten times worse than when Mad Eye Moody had forced the Crucio spell upon him his fourth year. It was Voldemort's magic.

"Rise up, Master Malfoy. If you're big enough to tell The Dark Lord no, then surely you can withstand a small amount of pain?" Voldemort sneered. "Someone, stand him up on his feet. I want to look him in the eyes." Instantly, the two Death Eaters that had held Draco down before sprang to life and jerked him up on his feet. Draco's eyes were red and his cheeks tear stained. He was humiliated. Voldemort whispered something in another Death Eater's ear. Suddenly, Draco was punched in the stomach to add on top of the pain from the Crucio spell. "How much pain can you endure, Malfoy?" Voldemort asked. "Surely enough to scream. – Everyone, your wands at the ready! We're to teach this boy to respect his superiors…"

_I think I'm breaking out_

_I'm gonna leave you now_

_There's nothing for me here it's all the same_

Now Draco lay here, an hour later, wanting to die. He coughed a small amount of blood and vomit up, before wiping his mouth and listening as the eerie set of footsteps stopped at the door. "Ah, Draco… Still alive I see?" His Father emerged into the room, looking down at his son with a controlled face. Draco's hair was askew and his robes were tattered as he tried to set up on his forearms, but failed again. Lucius Malfoy smirked and walked over to the armchair Draco had sat in thirty minutes ago. He stared as his son's nearly lifeless body. "The Dark Lord has informed me of your… how shall I put this? Outburst?"

Draco groaned and rolled on his back. He groped around for his wand, but couldn't find it anywhere. Lucius whispered an 'accio wand' spell and retrieved Draco's wand off of the counter. "It… wasn't… an outburst…" Draco managed to say. "I hate… you."

"Hate me, do you now?" Lucius laughed and stood up. He walked over to his son and hoisted his son up onto his own two feet and walked him over to the sofa. When Draco panted a small amount as he was healed, Lucius couldn't help but smirk even more. "I think you could never hate me, Draco. I'm your father." He healed the last wound up in silence and handed Draco his wand.

"That's the reason I hate you." Draco whispered and glared into his father's eyes.

"Well, hate me or not, you're a Death Eater now." Lucius snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Brandy – only the finest for my son." The house elf nodded and popped away to retrieve the finest brandy out of the cellar.

"I'm not thirsty." Draco shifted and sighed contently as there was no more pain in his body, aside from the new Dark Mark burned into his skin. "You weren't even there to see me become one, you know. I figured you would at least love to smirk as I screamed in pain."

"Oh, come now Draco. It didn't hurt that much." Lucius rolled his eyes and patted his son on the back. "You make a great deal out of nothing." The house elf appeared with two glass goblets filled with brandy. Lucius jerked the glasses out of its hand and handed one to Draco. "You've done a fine job."

"Fuck you." Draco gulped down the brandy in three and one half gulps before setting the goblet down on the table next to him. He stood up and grasped his wand. "I'm going out."

"You're not going anywhere, boy." Lucius smirked and took a sip of his brandy.

"And why not?" Draco asked with his back to his father.

"Because you've got your first mission at hand. – A sacrifice on your part."

"I'm going out." Draco repeated again and moved to the door. Lucius ordered his son to stop but Draco didn't oblige. He merely strolled down the hall with his wand clutched in his pockets.

_And even though I know_

_That everything might go_

_Go downhill from here I'm not afraid_

"Boy, I'm warning you!" Lucius's voice was thrown to the side as Draco slammed the door as the cold air bit at his body. He glared into the night. He was angered by his father one too many times. This time he planned on never going back. He could hear the fit Lucius was making inside, and knew he had gone over the edge as well. Inside, Malfoy Senior's magic was getting out of control as the glass brandy goblet shattered into a thousand small pieces. He stood up and grabbed his cape. Draco sensed his father coming closer and locked the door from the outside.

"Fuck you, Father. I'm not taking this anymore." He whispered, and ran out to the broom shed. He had to be quick about it; otherwise he'd be caught again. "Not this time…" He wasn't going to believe his destiny. He wanted his own life.

_Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe_

_Anything_

When he entered the broom shed, he glanced around to find his favorite broom. Twenty of them were lined up on the wall, each having their own special place and title with a broomstick cover over each one. They were the most selected brooms of their time, and Draco had begged every single one of them out of his father. Now he wanted nothing more than an escape from his giver of life. He chose the Firebolt Elite and grabbed it up hurriedly.

Inside, Lucius Malfoy grabbed his cane and narrowed his eyes. His son was not going to leave when he had forbidden it. There was no special reason for Draco not leaving, but when Lucius said no, he meant it. And Draco thought he was going to get away with breaking his rules? No. He stormed out into the hallway and reached for the front door. Locked. "Damn you, Draco."

Outside, Draco had taken his broom out onto the front lawn, taking in several deep breathes. "Get me out of here." He whispered, before jumping on the broom and taking off. Just as he had gotten above the trees, Lucius had managed to burst open the door and glare as he found his son flying away.

_You can't stop me now_

_You can't hold me down_

_You can't keep me here I'm on my way_

Draco took off into the night, holding onto every hope that his father's reflexes weren't as quick as they used to be. When he got to the edge of the property he landed and drew out his wand. "The Leaky Cauldron." He spoke, before dissaparating away from the grounds, broom in hand. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of The Leaky Cauldron, a smirk on his face. He made sure his stinging arm was tucked under his robes before entering and setting his broom to the side of the wall. He strolled to the bathroom leisurely and once he got inside ran to the mirror. Whew. His face was still intact. But his dark green robes were tattered and slashed. He gave out a sigh and shook his head. Hopefully this would be it. Maybe the Dark Lord would forget all about him if he couldn't find him. Maybe if Draco stayed in a place that was crowded, nothing bad would happen this time.

He exited the bathroom and ordered a fire whisky from the bartender. Paying his tab, he gladly chugged down the drink and gasped for a moment. Damn, that stuff was strong. A girl came up and sat beside him, ordering a butterbeer. She looked a year younger than him, with long black hair and blue eyes. Draco looked her over once or twice before she glanced over at him. "Yes?"

"Oh… er, nothing." Draco smirked and rested his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and the girl touched his arm.

"Are you alright?" It was the arm that his Dark Mark had been burned on. He winced and nodded his head.

"Yeah, just peachy." He sneered, and stood up. Just as he did the front door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and a hooded figure entered. Draco could tell at once who it was. His father. "Shit." How had he found him? – Maybe it was because every time he tried to escape, he'd go to the same places.

_I made it this far now_

_And I'm not burning out_

_No matter what you say I'm not afraid_

Ignoring his father's existence, he ordered a room and told the barkeeper that he'd put it on his father's tab. When the barkeep asked why he was so early coming here; that Hogwarts wasn't to start for four weeks, Draco only replied, "Fight." The barkeep nodded and handed Draco the key to room 27.

"But ain't that yer father over there?" The barkeeper asked.

"You tell him I'm here and I'll personally cut out your throat." Draco smirked and pulled his hood over his head. He made it silently across the dark lit room and just as he was about to get to the hallway, a voice whispered in his ear, "Did you think you'd escape Draco?"

_Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe_

_Anything_

Draco was spun around and met his father's eyes. "Your voice is like the voice of death, Father." He replied with a sarcastic cheery tone.

"I can give you no reason to think you're mistaken." Lucius shoved his son up against the wall and pulled his own hood down. "You think it's fun to disobey me?"

"N-Not at all." Draco's voice quivered. He closed his eyes and shook from head to toe.

"You should fear me, boy." Lucius sneered. "Go into your room. Now." Draco nodded and slipped out of his father's hands. He unlocked the door to his room and entered, Lucius trailing behind him. When the door was shut, Draco was slammed against the wall again. "You're an unwise little brat."

"Fuck you." Draco found the courage to look his father in the eye. "I hate you."

"Quit repeating yourself. – Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to be a Death Eater?" Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"B-Because you'd kill me!" Draco stuttered out. "You'd treat me like I was the scum of the earth! You'd disown me!" His fists balled up and he felt his temper rising. "You'd throw me out on the streets. Everyone would laugh at me!"

"And yet you could tell the Dark Lord exactly how you felt?" Lucius asked. "You fear me more than him?" Draco didn't answer. That was an answer enough for Lucius. He chuckled. "You're such a pitiful little boy, Draco." That was it. Draco's last nerve was severed.

"You're the pitiful one! You're his bitch!" Draco screamed. "You'd give your soul for him if he requested it of you! I don't want to give my soul up for him! I don't want to give everything up for him! I liked my life the way it was!" Draco drew his wand and pointed it to his father's head. "I don't want to be a Right Hand! I would have rather just been a side hand Death Eater! Couldn't you have kept your position?"

"You know that would be impossible, Draco." Lucius smirked.

"B-But…"

"The Dark Lord knows that when I give myself up for him, he'll need a new hand. A new right hand man. A servant that will be as loyal as I was to him. The only one fit enough for the job is you."

"But why do you have to die?" Screamed Draco. "It's not a prophecy!"

"The final dark spell to be cast to capture Harry Potter must not require that I die, Draco. It concerns sight, hearing, and speech."

"I…" Draco was at a loss for words. He had always thought the final spell would require death. But eyesight? Hearing? Speaking? "You never told me that."

"I must give my eyesight, Draco. Not my life." Lucius stated, removing his son's wand from his head and taking it slowly out of Draco's hand.

"No… that's… no…" Draco shook his head. "You can't!"

"Why should you care? You hate me, remember?" Lucius sneered.

"But… I-I… you can't give away your sight for that bastard!" Draco shouted, his body shaking in anger. All of a sudden, the window next to both of them shattered.

_Letting out the noise inside of me_

"You can't!" He screamed again. "You're better than that! Fuck the spell! There must be another way to get Potter than to lose your eyesight!"

"There's no one else willing to do it, Draco." Lucius said. "And when I give my eyesight, you'll be the new Right Hand."

"But… I don't want to be the New Right Hand! I want you to be able to watch me grow up! Get married! Have children!" Draco's temper was completely lost. "Don't you give a shit if I want my father the way he is?"

"You know better than to want a normal father, Draco. A normal life ceases to exist these days." Draco shoved his Father in the chest and broke free of his grasp. Another window, this one in the far edge, broke into millions of small pieces.

_Every windowpane is shattering_

Draco ran out of the room and tried to push back hot tears. This couldn't be happening to him. This would be even worse than his father dying. His father without eyesight. He could picture himself being not only a slave for the Dark Lord, but as well as his Father. Yelling at him to bring his brandy and slippers. 'Get me my cane' and 'fix me my dinner.' He wouldn't order the house elves; he'd order Draco. Or worse, Draco's mum. That made Draco so furious he ran out of the Leaky Cauldron without his broom as all the windows shattered in the building. His powers were out of control.

_Cutting up my words before I speak_

He wanted to enter Diagon Alley, but realized… his wand! Shit, he had left his wand back with his Father. Frustrated, he fell down to the ground in a nearby alley and brought his legs to his chest. This wasn't happening to him. He wasn't going to be a Servant to the Dark Lord. He wasn't going to be a minion to his Father as well. He wanted a normal life! He wanted to escape. No more. He wasn't going to take it.

Lucius emerged from the side of Draco's view and strolled up to his son. "Accept your destiny, Draco. I've accepted mine." Draco realized someone else was standing next to Lucius. By the cold damp temperature change, Draco realized it was the Dark Lord. No… he had come to a public place! This was impossible! He wasn't here! Not here!

"I'd rather switch destinies with you." Draco said without thinking. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Give me my wand."

_This is how it feels to not believe._

"I can't do that, Draco." Lucius smirked shoving his son into brick wall behind him and looked to the Dark Lord. Voldemort shifted his eyes upon the trembling boy.

"Lucius… I wonder…" Voldemort spoke. Lucius was motioned to let Draco go, and reluctantly did so. The Dark Lord whispered something in Lucius's ear. Draco thought it must have been very witty because Lucius smiled a sinful smile. Both the Dark Lord and Draco's father looked over to the blonde and Draco squirmed.

_Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

He started to take off to run, but Voldemort extended his bony fingers, and with a wandless spell grabbed Draco's body and stopped him from running. He moved his hand to the right and Draco was sent speeding over to the right. His head hit the brick wall behind him (as they were in an alley, mind you) and Draco groaned. Lucius walked up to his son and drew his wand. "You wish to have a different destiny, Draco?" He asked. "Very well. I'll take you up on your wish."

"What wish?" Draco squeaked. Lucius only smirked and kicked his son in the stomach, sending him toppling forwards. The Dark Lord walked over to Draco and smiled over him. Draco could hear icy whispers of words, but couldn't make them out. Everything was swirling, spinning. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the Dark Lord smiling above him, the evil slits for eyes glistening against the pitch-dark night.

_How it feels to be alone and not believe_

_Anything_

_

* * *

_

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to give me a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	2. Changes

**_See No Evil_**

**Chapter Two:**

**Changes **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be JK and never end the Harry Potter books.**

**Chapter summary: Draco awakes to his new fait and quite a few changes. Even some that are accidental by a Weasley that isn't too good with magic...**

* * *

Draco awoke at the sound of voices hovering into his brain. His head throbbed like the crucio affect he last remembered and he had yet to gain access to his eye focus. Now that he thought of it… were his eyes still closed? Try as he might, his eyes wouldn't seem to open. 

"I think he's awake!" Someone exclaimed to the side of him. He turned his head at the direction of the sound and tried again to focus on who was speaking. Again, nothing would seem to make his eyes re-open. "Are you alright, Malfoy?" The voice was feminine and full. Draco narrowed his eyes. Blackness surrounded him.

"Is it dark in here?" He asked, sitting up on his elbows. There was silence and a whisper of words. Draco's arm was throbbing as well; the mark, he was sure, was bleeding, dripping blood into the bandage he realized was placed on it. "Will someone answer me?" He asked.

"Alright, Malfoy." The same voice cooed in his ear. The breath tingled his cheek and gave him slight Goosebumps." Let Madam Zelwage get here first." A hand brushed across his and held it slightly. Draco blushed slightly only because he wasn't used to having this much attention (usually Harry-The-Boy-Wonder-Potter was) and tried again to see some form of anyone in the room. Much to his dismay, he would not see a thing.

"Who the Hell is Madam Zelwage?" He sneered. He heard the soft creak of a door and more whispers. The person next to him shifted, in Draco's opinion uncomfortable, and made a gulping sound.

"Alright, everyone! Out!" A low deep voice demanded. Now Draco knew why the person had gulped. He estimated by the sound alone that this woman's bells rang in a jangle of a larger sort. This woman had to be big, hairy, and rough looking. Maybe a woman pro-wrestler sort with a hairy lip as well. The hand that was holding his let go immediately. "You too." He heard someone to his right stand up and walk away from him. Reluctantly he leaned back in his bed.

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody Hell is going on?" He whined. He closed his eyes and sighed. – Wait a moment. He closed his eyes? Draco opened his eyes and saw blackness. Nothing. He closed his eyes and got the same effect. "Eh?"

Confused.

"Hold your arm out." The rough feminine voice demanded. It wasn't the one that had held his hand, Draco knew. He held out his left arm and the woman's pudgy fingers pressed his wrist. "Your pulse is normal. – Dumbledore should be notified immediately. – And what in Heaven's name are you lot still doing in here?"

Even more confused.

"Sorry." A deep bloke voice apologized. "I just wanted to see Malfoy's face when he hears. --- Ooof!" There was the sound of someone punching the man in the chest. And a whisper of, 'that's not nice!' "Well, bloody Hell! I don't have to be nice to the man, _do _I?"

"Someone tell me what's going on right now," Draco demanded, "Or I'll string the lot of you up by your knickers!" If he could find their knickers to begin with. The idea of not being able to see was getting on his nerves. Was someone playing a practical joke? He feared something much greater, and to his shock, his intuition was correct.

"Can I tell it?" The soft feminine voice asked. "He might as well here the truth from someone who doesn't INSULT him all the time."

"Oh, alright. Just watch the big baby until I send an owl to Dumbledore." The rough woman said, foots beating across the room, and a door was heard slammed. Draco tried to sit up but was afraid to move. He tried to recall any memories of what had happened to him before… but it all seemed so fuzzy… there was a bar… and a few…

"Malfoy?" The man's voice asked. "You look terrible."

"You're not so hot yourself… whomever you are." Draco sneered slightly, now becoming afraid as each second passed him by. What was going on? Why wasn't anyone explaining anything to him? A set of light footsteps approached him and someone's body sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Draco closed his eyes and gave out a long breath. "Whatever it is, just tell me already. Where am I, first off?"

"Y-You're in St. Mungo's." It was the feminine voice that had requested to tell him. Draco felt slightly better. Only slightly.

"What am I doing here?" Draco screamed out. He sat up on his elbows again and opened his eyes. "N-No…" St. Mungo's was a place for lunatic people! People who went through harrowing experiences involving magic – someone who had vexing curses placed on them. Evil curses. He shook his head and grasped around for something. What he found was someone's delicate hand. They slowly took a hold of his and shushed him. There was a hint of worry in their voice.

"Malfoy, do you recall anything of what happened three weeks ago?" Draco shook his head. He couldn't even recall his own name at the moment. '_Draco_' he told himself. '_Your name is Draco Malfoy_.'

"I see…" The voice continued. "They must have modified your memory a small amount… even though that IS illegal…" The someone who was talking helped Draco sit up. Draco insisted he could do it on his own, but she still ignored him, whoever she might be. "Y-You were attacked three weeks ago to this day, Malfoy. We found you…" There was a cough. "_I_ found you in an alleyway bundled up and nearly lifeless. I brought you here because I didn't know _what else_ to do. – Can you see me?"

There was a long pause on Draco's part. "N-No."

"I didn't think so. If you did you'd probably scream your arse off. – Malfoy… I don't know how to tell you this… you're blind, Malfoy." Draco's heart nearly stopped and his stomach dropped. Blind. The word was distasteful and gnarled on the feelings like rabid dogs gnawing on bones to survive the winter. "You've been in coma for three weeks. We didn't think you'd make it out alive." '_Not alive?_' Draco wondered. '_I was going to DIE_?' "We've tried everything to wake you up, but the more we tried, the more you'd be sent into some sort of deeper shock. So, I suggested we leave you alone, and… it worked!"

Silence was the only thing for quite some time. Someone scuffed his or her long feet across the tiled floor.

"I'm b-blind?" Draco stuttered out. "_I'm fucking blind_?" He shook his head and groaned. "Merlin… no…" He tried over and over again to focus his eyes, but nothing worked. The only thing he could recall in his memories was a sneerful face with snakelike eyes glaring at him. "No!" He frowned and held back tears. He was not going to cry again. He wasn't a pathetic overemotional boy. Someone reached out and drew him into a deep hug, their arms enclosing around his shoulders. He stiffened for a moment before allowing them to comfort him.

"Don't hug him!" The man's voice said.

"He needs it, Ronald." The feminine voice snapped. Draco caught the name and raised an eyebrow. His head began to throb. Merlin no. This was not who he thought it was. This couldn't be. Too many bad things were happening today – he didn't want this to be one of them.

"Weasley?" He asked. There was a long silence.

"Er… hi ya." The deep voice said timidly. "Way to go, now _he knows_ who I am."

"He has every right to know who's throwing insults at him."

"_I_ didn't think so."

"How would you feel if _you_ were in the same predicament?"

"_I _wouldn't have been fooling around with _Dark Magic_ in the first place!'

"Oh, shut up, Ronald."

"Will the both of you shut up!" Draco yelled and wrapped his arms around the girl holding him. "_I'm_ the fucking blind one here!" The realization still hadn't fully sunk in yet; not at least up until this point did it begin. But now the realization had commenced. He wouldn't be able to see. No sight whatsoever. No looking at himself in the mirror, no more checking girls out. No more skin magazines hidden underneath his bed to take a peek at before going to bed. Never being able to enjoy watching the sunset outside his window? No more… No more walking and knowing where he was. Possibly having to use a CANE? No more sight at all.

No more sight at all.

A lump built in the middle of his throat.

"We've got to teach you some better vocabulary." The woman whispered. "But Malfoy… I'm worried about you." Draco nearly felt respected. This woman felt so excellent… and she smelled even better. Her body seemed to mold into his and he felt safe.

"How do you know who I am?" He had to ask. More silence. The woman let go of him and laid him back on the bed. "Answer me." He insisted. Even if his sight was lost, he wanted to know who was tending to him every moment. A slight fear rose upon him. Well, more fear that wasn't already occupying his none-seeing stage. "Y-You're not Pansy, are you?" His answer was a giggle.

"No."

"Bloody Hell, just tell the man so he can kick and scream!" Ron Weasley demanded. There was a sigh.

"Well, Malfoy… Think of me as a guardian angel… that has mud in her veins." Draco's heart fell into his stomach. He drew away immediately and nearly toppled off of the bed, if not for the person grabbing him and helping him gain his balance once more.

"G-Granger?" He squeaked, becoming repulsed with himself. He had let, of all the people, Granger comfort him. Hug him. Coo in his ear and make him feel, Merlin help him, safe. This had to be some sort of mistake. Someone who felt that good couldn't possibly be a mudblood. Let alone Granger.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd go ballistic," Granger told him. Draco narrowed his eyes and took in several deep breaths. This wasn't happening to him. His only comfort was _Granger_. In other words: _gone_. He was blind without a single friend near him. Did they not care? It had never occurred to Draco that he might not have so many friends… wouldn't they be here though, instead of Weasley and Granger of all people, if they were his true friends? His ego dropped slightly, but he wouldn't show it. He had to stay strong. Must be the higher status, above a wizard that disgraced the name of purebloods and a witch that defied everything he was taught about purebloods.

"How far away are you from me?" Draco asked, squirming. "You better not be near me. You might bite."

"Told you he'd act like the bastard he always was, Hermione." Ron whispered. Draco stuck out his tongue and laid back onto his bed. This was all so much to handle. He was as good as dead. Another flash of memory ran before his eyes. He saw his father snickering as he walked away with the Dark Lord, and himself lying on the ground, a bundle of skin and bones. He could barely remember a thing, but this image flashed so bright he was almost sure his sight was back for a moment. It was as if it was burned into his corneas, but just as fast as it had come, it left.

"Even though he does act like a prat, Ron, we have no choice but to tend to him. He must go back to Hogwarts this year." Hermione stated.

"Bloody Hell, you're not serious." Ron grumbled. "He can't go looking like that with his fair share of looks." **_'Excuse me?'_** Draco thought. "– The girls will flock to him, begging to take his bags!" That was better.

"They will?" Draco smirked. He raised his head up and smiled slightly. "Am I cuter blind?" Had his eye color changed possibly?

"You're _better off_ blind." Ron mumbled.

"RONALD!" Hermione shrieked. There was a creak of a door and heavy footsteps.

"How are you, Malfoy?" Draco heard the gruff woman voice. He smirked for a moment before shrieking out and clutching his arm.

"I-I don't know." He whispered. "I… I think I'm passing on… to the next world… so weak… need nourishment." He rolled his head back on his pillows and put on his best 'woe is me' face.

"You!" The voice belonging to Madam whomever yelled. Draco couldn't quite remember this woman's name. "Granger! Get him some soup! He looks so pale…"

"He looks that way all the time." Ron mumbled.

"Watch it, Weasley." Draco sneered. "I may be blind but I sure as hell can tell where you are in the room." Ron gulped. "Scared?"

"N-NO!" Ron shouted ghastly. "I'm not afraid of a prat like you!" There was a creak of a door. "Damn it, why Hermione is tending after you I'll never know."

"Is that an insult?" Draco questioned.

"Only if you take it as one – _which it was meant as_."

"Why you little…"

"Boys, that's quite enough." The large woman sitting next to Draco growled. The bed creaked and there was a large indention in the bed. This wasn't Granger, but Draco was still repulsed. This woman had to weigh at least 300 pounds! "Dumbledore shall be here sometime today, Mr. Malfoy. – I'm afraid to tell you that you _may not be able to attend Hogwarts this year_."

"WHAT?" Draco screamed. "B-But I'm the captain of the Quidditch Team for Slytherin! I'm their seeker!"

"Not anymore." Ron chuckled.

"Ron, stop that." A feminine voice snapped. Draco recognized it right off as Grangers. He sat up and his muscles tightened. He didn't want her anywhere near him. Why was she acting like this? Mudbloods shouldn't care for purebloods; purebloods would never care for mudbloods. "He can't even see his reflection. Give him some slack." Give him some slack. He can't even see his reflection. The words repeated in Draco's mind over and over. Never seeing his reflection again? – How would he knew what he looked like that day? What would everyone think of him? No more Hogwarts? – Questions swarmed in his brain like mad lawn gnomes. Quidditch! Draco had completely forgotten! No more QUIDDITCH?

What if Draco would _never_ go back to Hogwarts? He could just see the look on his Mum's face. 'Draco! What has that Potter boy done to you?' But this time it wouldn't be Potter. It would be his own Father, placing a spell on him and blinding him. No, blame that on the Dark Lord. Wait. Draco was a _Death Eater_. What would Dumbledore have to say about that? Would he send Draco to Azkaban even though he was blind? Would Draco have to have his soul sucked out and not even have the blessing of seeing something at the last moment? Weasley would probably laugh his ass off.

The woman weighing 300 pounds stood up off the bed. Draco became _very_ relieved.

"Here, Malfoy." Someone said to the right of him, and a light body sat next to him on the bed. Draco shifted awkwardly and tried his best to move away from Granger. He didn't want her near him.

"Why are you… being… nice?" Draco asked. He felt a tray placed on his lap. "Mudblood, answer me." There was a silence for a few moments, before Draco heard a nervous tapping of feet.

"Number one, don't call me mudblood." Hermione told him. "Number two… I feel guilty." Draco raised an eyebrow. Guilty? It wasn't as if SHE had placed this goddamn curse on him.

"Where are you?" He asked. "Where's your face?" She reached up and turned his head to the right slightly. "What did you do?" He asked, trying his best to make it appear as if he were looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't do it." She said softly. "_Ron_ did."

"I thought it was funny." Ron spoke up. "But now I sort of regret it."

"I bet you do." Hermione sneered at Ron. "He's even better looking now than _you_."

"Hermione!"

"What did you two DO?" Draco snapped. He reached up and touched his face nervously. "You better not have ruined my perfect face!"

"We sort of…" Hermione started in.

"Dyed your hair." Ron finished. There was a long silence. "Black."

"YOU FUCKING WHAT?" Draco reached up and ran his fingers through his locks of used to be blonde hair. "YOU – I – MY HAIR!" He screamed, being careful not to knock over the tray that was set on his lap. "YOU BETTER CHANGE IT BACK NOW!"

"We can't." Ron stated. "I tried. – We---" There was a cough from Granger, "--_I _did it with magic. It sort of… screwed up. It was supposed to turn red like mine!"

"YOU ASS!" Draco groaned, "MY PERFECT HAIR! RUINED!" He never thought EVER of dying his hair black! He loved his blonde hair with his pale skin. – What would this make him look like? He wanted to run to a mirror and look, but caught himself. He couldn't see. "SHIT!" This couldn't be happening. This was all way too much for one sitting.

"Malfoy, calm down." Granger scolded. "Pansy came in here to see you – and thought you were VERY sexy." She offered. Draco did a double take of words. Someone _had _come!

Relief.

"Really?" He asked.

"She said that if it weren't for you being in comma she might have slammed you down and shagged you like a bunny. – Her words, not mine."

"She has a fascination with bunnies." Ron said out of the blue. "Pansy says 'bunnies are hard core.'"

"Goddammit, why do I always miss out on everything?" Draco sighed. "Wait a moment. – Mudblood." He held up one finger. "Weasley." Two fingers. "Where's Golden Boy?"

"Don't call him that." Ron snapped.

"Harry's at his Aunt and Uncle's house." Hermione stated. "Now open your mouth, Malfoy."

"WHY?" Draco growled.

"Because you've got to eat."

"You're going to FEED me?" Draco shook his head. "No way." He wasn't going to have a mudblood feed him. He hoped he could look after himself enough to eat. – Hoped being the key word in this argument.

"Malfoy, I don't think you can do this on your own until you learn some things." Hermione tried.

"Hermione, if he doesn't want to eat, let him starve."

"Jealous, Weasley?" Draco scoffed. "You can have her feed _you_ if you want. I'm not taking anything I can't see. For all I know you could have poisoned it – dying my hair. HONESTLY!"

"I didn't poison anything." Hermione gasped.

"I wouldn't put it past you." He seethed.

"Well, seeing as you can't see anything, I suppose you'll starve!" Hermione picked up the tray and walked away from Draco. "Come on Ron. Lets leave this prat for now."

"Good riddance!" Draco clapped his hands. "Can I hear that one more time?"

"Shove a broom up your ass, Malfoy, and take it for a ride." Ron growled.

"RON!" Hermione screamed.

"He deserves it."

"RONALD!"

"Just come on Hermione. We don't need to stay here."

"Fine. – We'll be out for a while, Malfoy, but _we're coming back_."

"_Why_?" Draco asked, his voice disappointed.

"Because – B-Because… well, just because." Hermione stated in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"She feels guilty about the hair thing." Ron piped up. There were a few whispers and then a door creaking closed. Draco sat his head back down on the bed, his head spinning. Of course, all he could see was blackness. – To match his hair, eh? He groaned. In the past twenty minutes, he had learned he was lying in St. Mungo's, Granger was taking care of him, and his hair was black. If one more thing went out of line he'd scream his head off. He hoped Dumbledore wouldn't decide to keep him from Hogwarts – but would everyone poke fun at him for being blind? Who would help him? Would he really have to retire from Quidditch? That scared him the most, aside from never seeing himself again. Suddenly his stomach growled. He regretted now not getting anything to eat.

"Granger?" He whispered. Nothing. "Great. I'm a special care patient." He was handicapped. Blind. Suddenly he thought he might have taken his eyesight too much for granted. But even now – he needed help. But he couldn't admit it. He was a man; men don't need help. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys don't need special care. He was a Death Eater. Death Eaters were strong – they could endure pain. But this was far worse than physical pain; he was trapped in his own mind.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**Much appreciated!**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	3. Deaf Came Screaming

**See No Evil  
Chapter Three: Deaf Came Screaming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Summary: Someone new has come into the hospital -and with a case so similar to Draco's it's one scary ride. And Draco finds out Hermione's seen him naked. Oh, what fun, what fun...**

* * *

If irony had a face, it would belong to the darkness that Draco was tolerating at this very moment. What was a Malfoy to do when all he had was based on sight or moving around gracefully? Damn his father. Damn him to Hell. Damn The Dark Lord, too. Draco began to question why he had even considered becoming a Death Eater in the first place, but smirked to himself when he remembered turning the Dark Lord down. Even if it meant losing his sight, his pride would not be swayed.

"Malfoy, you've got to eat something." Granger was sitting next to Draco, her body leaving a small decline in the bed at Draco's waist. Draco had his arms crossed and was looking forward with his cold black sight, refusing to ease up and give her an easier time. You wouldn't give her an easier time either if you had lost your sight. She was treating him like a child in his opinion, and Draco wanted none of that. "If you don't-"

"You're not going to feed me like I'm some handicapped patient." He sneered, jutting his jaw out defiantly. Hermione sighed.

"You haven't eaten in _two days_."

"You haven't acted like I'm _actually a person_ in two days."

"I have so!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Hermione snapped. Draco smirked at this.

"Granger, if I weren't blind at this very moment you know you'd be scowling at me and loathing me with anticipation of maybe scratching my eyes out."

"Who's to say I don't want to anyways?" Hermione derided, grabbing Draco's jaw and forcing his head to her direction. "You're going to eat."

"You're not feeding me."

"Would you rather me get Madam Zelwage in here to feed you?"

"… Shit, you've got a point."

"I always do."

"Alright, fine." Draco frowned. "What do you have?"

"Some chicken, a few carrots… some applesauce… pumpkin juice – and a muffin." Granger said prideful like. "What do you want first?"

"Give me the muffin."

"But Malfoy, you're eating your desert before your meal. That's very unhealthy-"

"Yeah? Well being blind is unhealthy too, but you don't see that stopping me."

"Must you be so difficult?" Hermione exhaled noisily. Draco snorted a laugh.

"Of course. It's my job."

"To make me frustrated?"

"To make your life a living Hell."

"I'm only trying to-"

"-Make up for what Weasley did to my hair. I know." Draco finished her sentence as Hermione handed him the muffin. "So…"

"You're going to milk it for all it's worth, aren't you?"

"You better believe it, mudblood."

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Granger hissed between clenched teeth.

"Granger, I'm feeling rather faint. Go get me some milk."

"But you have pumpkin juice right here…"

"I said MILK." Draco snapped with a smirk. "I AM the special care patient, after all, and you know…" He said with fake sadness, "I'd hate to have to tell… (Sniffle) Professor Dumbledore that my hair was all (sniffle) you're fault… and then he'd take away your Head Girl badge _I'm sure you got,_ because you were vandalizing a handicapped…"

"You're down right evil."

"Thank you."

It was Hermione's turn to smirk, though Draco couldn't tell it. "But there are a few faults to your devilish plan."

"… Oh?"

"Number one," Hermione started, and Draco rolled his eyes while laying back and taking a bite out of his muffin, "RON was the one who dyed your hair black, and number TWO – You just admitted you were handicapped!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did! I heard it!"

"You're delusional."

"If I'm delusional you're a two faced twit!"

"If I'm a two faced twit you're a---" Just as Draco was about to tell Hermione exactly what she was, someone burst in the room with a huge BANG and someone groaned. There was quite a lot of yelling involved, with someone Draco recognized but couldn't quite place since there was no face for him to see.

"What! I can't hear you! Someone Help! Put me down! Who are you? Draco! Draco! Is that you! Holy Hell, Lucius said you were dead! Draco! Over here! Draco! What's wrong with you? Can't you see me? Hey Draco! Draco, if you're talking to me you'll have to speak up! What the HELL happened to your hair?"

"Mr. Zambini! Stop it! You're making a fuss! Oh, Granger, get over here. Do you know sign language?"

"Yes, Madam Zelwage." Hermione bounded off the bed and Draco heard his friend and fellow Death Eater being ushered into a bed next to him.

"What? Granger, I don't speak freak! What are you trying to tell me?" Blaise Zambini was shouting at the top of his lungs. Draco rolled his eyes and closed them. Not only was Blaise probably going to give him a major headache, but also he could tell he wasn't going to be waited on hand and foot like he had been offered these last few days. Why oh WHY didn't he use the chance to get Granger to do something outlandish?

"Get some paper and a quill so you can write down what you're saying to him." Draco said to the lot of them, causing everyone to look his way in shock, though he couldn't see it. A few scratching quill sounds later Blaise had been explained to that he had lots his hearing.

"So…" Draco said as he heard Granger approach him to the side. He could tell it was Granger because of her perfume. "What's the damage on Blaise?"

"You could tell that was Zambini from just hearing him?" Hermione asked, but didn't give Draco a chance to answer. "It seems he's been found in an ally- just like you. His face has a few gashes on his cheeks, but nothing we can't handle. But the only thing different than you is that-"

"I can't see and he can't hear?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"So… what's going on?"

"We don't know. –Malfoy, do you know who's done this to you? To Blaise?"

"Uh huh. No way. A Death Eater doesn't rat out another Death Eat--- whoops."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Malfoy, we all know you're a Death Eater. You came in here with your arm bloodied up and your Dark Mark glowing this strange color. –Zambini's doing the same."

"You think there's some sort of connection." Draco said, and even though he couldn't see, he shifted his eyes down to the floor, or where he guessed the floor would be. He always did when he was trying to hide something.

"I KNOW there's some sort of connection that you're not telling us."

"If you want information it's going to cost you."

"Cost me? Cost me what!"

"I dunno, it'll just cost you." Draco didn't know anything he'd want from a too-big-for-her-own-head mudblood Granger.

"Malfoy, we don't have time for this. Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named trying to kill off his younger Death Eaters? Or is he-"

"Granger!" Madam Zelwage snapped. "Go get me some extra blankets and a few more pieces of parchment." Hermione growled under her breath and stalked away, leaving Draco to worry again about the fact that they knew he was a Death Eater. Dumbledore was surely not going to let him back into Hogwarts after this cursed mark placed on his arm had been discovered. It was bye-bye fine dining and smirking at Granger and Hullo a cell at Azkaban, not to mention maybe a Dementor's kiss.

"Here they are." Granger's voice was heard as she hurriedly raced across the stone floor. When she dropped off her errands, she marched right back up to Malfoy.

"Hey, Granger." He said, just now coming to terms with something. "What am I wearing?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice confused and a little taken aback.

"I asked you what I was wearing."

"Err… A green t-shirt and some boxers, I do believe, but I WONT check under those sheets to make sure."

"When I came in here I didn't have a green t-shirt on." Draco smirked, knowing Granger knew where he was going with this.

"If you're implying that I-"

"I'm not implying, I just wondered-"

"How _dare _you even wonder-"

"Granger all I wanted to know was-"

"Yes _I bloody well had to see you naked _now can we just leave it at _that_?" Hermione said under her breath, and Draco could imagine the red flush over her cheeks as she stood there, having to cope with his smirking.

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" He whispered, as he knew everyone else was tending to Blaise. "Because you know, I don't think it's required for you to have had to stay in the room while they were-"

"I was the one who brought you in and I wasn't leaving until I made sure you were okay!"

"And that included getting a peep show at my family jewels, eh?"

"Oh, you can be SO perverse at times…"

"All I asked was did you like it."

"Go to Hell."

"I already am."

"Ms. Granger, will you PLEASE help us out here!" Madam Zelwage's voice echoed off the walls, and Hermione scampered over to help with Zambini and his coping to being deaf. Draco laid back and took another bite out of his muffin, wondering how Blaise had become in the same predicament as himself. It took a good verbal talkback to the Dark Lord to wind Draco up in the position he was in –What had Zambini done so dire to become DEAF? Not hearing might just as well be just as bad as not seeing if not worse.

"I'M FUCKING WHAT?" Blaise shouted all at once along with a giant THUD that followed, and Hermione mumbled under her breath, "Well, I think he took that well…"

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Fainted."

"Figures."

OOO

That night Granger visited Draco once more, to be fed an actual meal. They both came to an agreement that if Granger didn't 'feed' Draco, he would eat. As he was munching down some salmon and a few chips, he mumbled, "How's Blaise doing?"

"Not so good. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Heh, your face probably scared him to death."

"Malfoy, why do you ALWAYS have to insult me?"

"Don't know. Something to do."

"Twit."

"Bitch."

"Man whore."

"Wow, Granger's got a tongue when she can't been seen." Draco smirked, and sipped some water through a straw. There was a long silence. "You're not going to have a comeback to that?"

"What's the point?" Hermione sighed.

"Because it entertains me."

"Oh, well ANYTHING to entertain a Malfoy," Granger said sarcastically.

"Now you're starting to get the hang of things." Draco smirked.

"You know, I think I rather liked you as a blond better. You were less of a bastard and more of a little twit."

"Oooh, 'bastard.' What's next, mudblood? Going to say 'fuck you' and 'cunt' too?"

"Ugh, you're so… VULGAR!"

"Why thank you, folks, I'll be here all week." Draco sniggered and felt someone pinch him harshly on the arm. "OUCH! Hey Granger, what gives?"

"You little prat. You foul mouthed little-"

"Slytherin God?"

"Twit."

"You know, twit really isn't a word. It's British slang." Draco corrected, picking up an apple.

"Oh, so now you're going to give me grammar lessons?"

"Well, apparently I wouldn't expect a mudblood to know what two plus two is."

"I happen to get the highest grades in our school!" Hermione shouted at once.

"Doesn't mean that you're smart." Draco scoffed. "Only means you kiss up to the teachers every chance you get. Probably plan give them an apple on the first day of school."

"I-I… You don't know what you're…"

"Ha! The great one and only Draco Malfoy has found out Granger's master plan. –Horaaaaah! And the crowd goes wild!"

"Go snuff it."

"I'd rather not. Because then I'd have to-"

"Just don't even speak to me, Malfoy."

"Likewise, mudblood."

"Oh honestly, get something a little more original, wont you?" Hermione seethed at him.

"Goodnight, Mudblood."

"If you call me that one more time…"

"… Mudblood."

SMACK. Draco was hit clear across the face.

* * *

**Please R&R! Remember, authors love reviews!**

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


End file.
